Heaven's a Lie
by Findabhair de Fae
Summary: Everything about Hinata Hyuuga changes when her mother's bloodline awakens in her. Fleeing with her mother to the Hidden Sound, Hinata trains to complete her power. But what will happen when she catches the eyes of a certain Uchiha? Rating may change.
1. Hinata's change

Chapter One

"Hanabi, lets spar."

Hanabi Hyuuga didn't bother to look up at her elder sister as she sat on the porch watching her father train with Neij, though she was slightly startled that her sister had suddenly appeared behind her without warning. "Why, don't you have a mission to go on?"

After hearing no reply, Hanabi looked over her shoulder. She shivered upon meeting her sister's eyes. Usually, Hinata had naïve, wide eyes. Today, however, they were rather cold and narrowed. Also, Hinata's face was emotionless.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata said nothing as she stepped off the porch. She walked towards her father and cousin, who had stopped their training for the day. Without acknowledging them, she turned and faced her little sister. She took the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Hinata?" Their father questioned.

"Come on, Hanabi. Show me that the heir to Hyuuga is not afraid to fight her sibling." Hinata called out.

Hanabi looked to their father. He frowned but nodded. She stood and stepped off the porch, taking up the stance too. "You'll regret this , big sister."

Hanabi didn't miss the look of pure hatred that flashed across Hinata's face. Puzzled, Hanabi blinked. Hinata was gone.

Suddenly, Hanabi cried out as a fist hit the back of her head. She felt cold chakra flow into her skull which increased the pain. Black dots blurred her vision and she landed harshly onto the ground, skidding a bit forward.

"Stand up." Hinata demanded impatiently.

Hanabi rose shakily to her feet and faced her sister. Hinata gave her no time before she rushed forward. She slapped her palm into Hanabi's stomach, releasing chakra into her as Hinata's free hand closed into a fist and punched her in the chest.

Hanabi flew through the air and landed before her father's feet. Hiashi had been watching the brief fight with widen eyes. His eldest daughter was not using the Hyuuga fighting style. But he knew what techniques she was using.

"Hinata, that's enough!" He shouted.

Neij, who had been standing silently by his uncle, was confused by what had just happened. He never had seen Hinata fight like that, with such brutality and power. He looked to Hanabi, who struggled to sit up. She was coughing up a lot of blood. Hiashi scooped her up.

"Neij, watch Hinata, I'm taking Hanabi to the hospital." With that, he was gone.

Neij stood dumbfounded now. He cleared his throat and turned to Hinata, only to see her slip back into the house.

"Hinata!" Neij hurried after her.

She spun around. "What the fuck do you want?"

Neij was taken back. "W-what was that, with Hanabi?"

Hinata tilted her head a bit. "You once did the same to me. I merely want my sister to know I'm no longer beneath her."

Neij frowned. "Hinata, is this about her being next in line for leadership of the Hyuuga."

Hinata chuckled darkly. "No, I don't want such a weak title. Not when I know Mother's legacy."

With that, she left Neij standing confused in the hallway.

…

Hiashi sat beside his daughter as she lay unconscious on the hospital bed. He had brought her in over six hours ago and now full night had set in. Shizune had healed most of the girl's injuries, but she had to call in Tsunade due to the inner damage caused by Hinata's chakra.

"Look familiar?" Hiashi drily asked.

Tsunade grimly nodded. "It seems like your wife's bloodline has awakened within Hinata."

Hiashi closed his eyes. "I was beginning to think it died with Hana."

"Well, I think the bloodline passed only to Hinata. Hanabi clearly has taken up the Hyuuga blood." Tsunade gasped as she ran an analysis on Hanabi. "She's blind!"

"What?" Hiashi stood sharply.

"Hinata's chakra completely severed all optical nerves and the damage goes so deep, it's impossible to repair." Tsunade looked at the head of the clan.

Hiashi finally nodded in defeat. The Hokage ordered for his daughter to be kept there overnight. The man walked home slowly as memories returned to his mind. '_I have failed Hinata._' He thought. Yes, it was his fault that this was happening.

…

Hinata walked with an unusual pace through the shadows. Her head held high and shoulders straight. Her eyes were stoic and emotionless, fitting of a trained Kunoichi. She was completely unlike the Hinata everyone knew.

It was more than easy for her to slip out of the Hyuuga compound since everyone was summoned to a meeting that excluded her. She quickly left Konoha and darted forward, leaping into the surrounding trees for cover.

It was around midnight, or an hour or two later. Though the moon was full and hanging highest in the starry sky, she was nothing more than a shadow passing through the trees. '_The rendezvous point is near._' Her mind told her. '_But he must be dealt with first._'

"Why are you here, _Father_?" Hinata questioned, spitting the word with hate.

She stopped and turned to the Shinobi hiding within the shadows behind her. Slowly, her father came from behind the tree he had been using as cover. Hiashi regarded his daughter carefully, taking note of her strange behavior.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in Konoha, safe at home."

Hinata scoffed with narrowed eyes. "Home? What home did I ever have there, Father?"

Hiashi flinched at her tone. "Hinata,"

"Mother has requested that I no longer waste my time in Konoha and come to her." A moment of deep silence passed between them.

"Hinata," Hiashi started carefully. "Your mother is-."

"Is not dead. You and the Hyuuga Council exiled her." Hinata snapped.

Hiashi now glared at his daughter. There was no way for her to know that unless…

Hinata took out two headbands. One was her own, Hiashi's eyes widened at the slash through the leaf symbol. "HINATA!"

"Oh, shut up." Hinata tossed it and the headband landing at his feet. She lifted the other and tied it around her neck. The metal bore a Sound insignia. "I have made my choice to carry on Mother's legacy."

"But you are a Hyuuga Heiress and to be leader of the clan."

" I should be. But I have never been your heir since Hanabi was born! I was too weak and you just casted me aside without care. At least the bitch doesn't have Mother's power. It seems there is one good thing about being born first, due to Mother's father's blood." Hinata laughed. "When the time comes, I'll be looking forward to killing Hanabi. In the meantime, I hope she enjoys my gift of taking her sight and Byakugan."

Hiashi became aware of a person coming towards them. He became on guard. '_This is NOT good. I'm sorry, Hinata, but you can't go to your mother. Even if I must end your life._' He took out the Hyuuga sword and took on a battle pose.

Footfall echoed closer until the person came into the moonlight. Hiashi froze. His wife stood there, as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Except the once warmth and love she always gave him was now cold and hatred. She wore an all-black Kimono with the regular ninja sandals. Her long, eggplant-colored hair was put into a tight bun.

"Hiashi-kun," Her voice held no emotion. "How long it has been seen you betrayed me for your family?"

"Hana, why are you doing this to our daughter?" Hiashi demanded. "You have no right to enter the life of any Hyuuga after being exiled."

Hana roared with suddenly laughter that caused the air to grow cold. "Exiled for protecting my family. Hell, all Hyuugas would be DEAD if not for me. But how was I rewarded? Forced from my home, my daughters, and you didn't say one word. Be lucky I'm allowing you to live for now."

Hiashi blinked. Suddenly, Hinata and Hana weren't there. The head of the Hyuuga clan felt deep grief and sorrow since his brother had given up his life to save Hiashi. '_Damn it._' He hurried back to Konoha, having failed with what his clan elders ordered him to do. '_This is not good._'


	2. Heiress to the Sound

Chapter Two

Hana stood in the doorway of her daughter's room. Said teenager was deeply asleep from the long and grueling training Hana have put her through earlier. '_She'll be a master of our bloodline in no time._' Hana thought with a strong sense of pride. But at the moment Hinata need rest from traveling and training.

Quietly, she crossed the room and sat on the edge of Hinata's bed. She gently pushed a loose strand of hair away from her child's face. Her eyes watered as she realized she couldn't remember the last time she did that. "I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone. I damn your father. Couldn't he even see the power of my family inside of you? Hanabi is nothing when you complete yourself."

Hana kissed Hinata's forehead as the girl murmured in her sleep. Smiling, Hana lift the room as silently as she came. Making sure the door was closed; she turned sharply to the men standing in the gloomy hallway.

"Good evening, Orochimaru." Hana addressed the Sannin.

"I trust the little one has settled in?" Orochimaru's golden eyes flickered towards the door before returning to Hana's eyes.

"She is." Hana walked pass Orochimaru who followed after her with Kabuto close behind.

"I'll admit, dear Hana, I even thought you had died after your exile." Orochimaru mused.

"I went to my homeland. Among its ruins, I found my great-grandmother. She taught me how to finish my training and complete my bloodline." Hana replied.

"Is she still alive?" Kabuto questioned suddenly. "Perhaps she can-."

Hana waved his words off. "To be a member of my bloodline, completing yourself has a catch. Close to how the Sharingan gets its power. You must kill your teacher, who must be blood related to you. Hinata must end my life as I have done with my great-grandmother."

Both men froze. Hana sighed. "Hinata knows this. And she will complete herself to avenge me and my clan."

With that, she went inside her own room and shut the door.

…

Hiashi stood in front of the Hokage. Tsunade was in a bad mood and not having a sip of her secret stash of sake only made it worst. He knew this was no going to go well.

"Lady Fifth, Hinata has abandon Konoha. I believe she has headed with her mother to the Sound." Hiashi told her and waited for the damn to break.

"She what with whom!" Tsunade snapped.

Hiashi informed her about the events of the night before last.

"Wait, how can Hana Hyuuga be alive? She was killed when Hinata and Hanabi were just toddlers." Tsunade demanded, not liking where this was going due to what happened with Hanabi.

"Hana is a direct heiress to the Shinigami clan. Her powers were never completed since she was given to the Hyuuga clan as my bride. But during our last meeting, though brief, I sensed that she has completed herself."

"I see, but why was she still alive and why has she taken Hinata?" Tsunade rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"All those years ago, Konoha was about to be attacked by a completed member of the Shinigami clan, Hana's father to be exact. She went to fight him, being the perfect weapon against him and knowing how to defeat the Shinigami clan's power. But she didn't have consent from Hyuuga to do so. She killed her father and in returned was exiled for breaking Hyuuga law. The reason she has returned is because of Hinata."

"So Hinata is first born to not only Hyuuga, but to Shinigami too. Her hidden power as Shinigami, as I see it now, blocked out her Hyuuga talent. But I guess this is why Hanabi shows to be the better Hyuuga heiress?" Tsunade sighed before pondering. "Why would they go to the Sound?"

"Isn't it obvious? You know as well as I do that Hana and her mother seek shelter here after the Shinigami clan started to die out, leaving very few members alive. Remember who Hana's godfather was?"

Tsunade froze and went pale. "Orochimaru."

…

Hinata studied her opponents. They were second best underlings working for Orochimaru and were there to test how far she had come in her training in the past three weeks. Her mother, Orochimaru, and Kabuto stood off to the side to watch the battle. Hana smirked as she too studied the men.

"How sad you must gather trash to fill-in your services, Orochimaru." Hana stated.

Orochimaru only scoffed. He knew she was right. But she didn't know what is was like to try and salvage good pawns these days.

"Hinata," Hana called out before the battle started. "Kill all of them."

Orochimaru and Kabuto glanced at her but said nothing. If the girl proved worthy, there would be no need to reprimand her for the death of a few expendable pawns.

If Hinata heard her mother's words, she gave no sign of it, only focusing on the Shinobi. Suddenly, they all advanced at her. In the next moment, Hinata was gone. The Shinobi stopped and looked around. One cried out, making the others jump back and form a circle around him.

Hinata stood over the now dead Shinobi. They all watched as his Chakra and soul poured out and gathered in her right hand, forming into a katana-like shape. Hinata swung her arm out, adding her own chakra to the blade, and the blade struck many other Shinobi even though they should had been far enough away not to be harmed. Their Chakra was added to her blade as they died.

Suddenly, Hinata started to attack with a taijutsu similar to her Hyuuga style, but there were clear differences. Within seconds, every one of the Shinobi was dead. Orochimaru smirked. It was rare for him to watch such skill.

A twig snapped behind the watching party as Sasuke appeared. Orochimaru knew the boy had been close, watching the show. But now he chose to make an appearance. The Sannin mentally laughed at the shock on the Uchiha's face.

"Dear Sasuke, do you remember a Kunoichi by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, don't you?" He asked coyly.

Hana turned slightly to regard him before walking to her daughter side. After a moment, mother and daughter disappeared, probly to train more. Sasuke stared after for a moment.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke questioned. It was unlike the snake to accept a Kunoichi into the Sound without good reason. He knew the Hyuuga clan member would be a valuable assent to Orochimaru, but if he remembered right, Hinata was perhaps the weakest member that was ever born.

"She and her mother have sought refuge in the Sound." Orochimaru told him and started away.

"Wait, there's more to it. You wouldn't let them stay for refuge without good reason." Susake pointed out.

"Lord Orochimaru allows them to stay because they will be useful to him." Kabuto spoke up.

Just as the two were about to go at it, Orochimaru's cold chuckled stopped them. "Actually, Kabuto's not right on this matter. Hana and her daughter are allowed to stay because I'm Hana's godfather."

"Godfather!" Both Kabuto and Sasuke said in union.

"Hana's mother and I had a…infatuation…when she brought a young Hana to Konoha back in the day. Since I wasn't Hana's father, her mother made me her godfather. I promised to help Hana if she ever needed it. The same goes for Hinata to."

He left both Kabuto and Sasuke dumbfounded.

…

Hiashi stood at the window of the room currently used for the Hyuuga family meeting. Neij, being Hinata's guardian and protector from the second branch, was allowed because of the events. Hanabi sat by her cousin, confused and a little scared at what she was hearing about her mother and Hinata. She had a bandage covering her eyes now that they were useless.

"F-father, how can this be? Hinata is not like that at all." Hanabi said.

Hiashi looked painfully at his daughter. Hinata's absence made him realize just how much he loved his daughters. Especially Hinata, since she looked just like Hana. Other members other the clan spoke up now, stating small facts of how Hinata had been acting different for a while now.

"This is not good at all." Hiashi heard his father say. "It was a wonderful gift that we Hyuuga were able to join with the Shinigami. But now we have nothing."

"Isn't Lady Hanabi a Shinigami as well?" Neij asked.

Hiashi sighed. "The Shinigami bloodline is passed to only the first born of the clan. Hanabi is Hyuuga only."

This raised an argument among the others about what to do. Many wanted Hinata to be killed. Hiashi called for silence.

"I have lost my brother and wife for the so called sake of Hyuuga. Hinata will not be another false sacrifice." Everyone heard the odd tone in his voice.

"Fine, if that's your choice my son. Let's hope Hyuuga will not be ended because you won't kill to protect it."

Most of the Council left. Neij started to leave as well so he could help Hanabi back to the house, only pausing to admire his uncle. For the first time in his life, the man had done something to stop the death of one of his loved ones.

…

Hinata had wondered down to the small brook near the compound but more sheltered within the trees. She sat against an old oak and sighed. Suddenly, she threw a kunai hidden in her kimono sleeve at the presence behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Hinata demanded. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Said young man approached from his hiding place carefully, eyeing the kunai that barely missed him. He admitted that she had talent in the aim department.

Sasuke studied the girl. Was she really that shy, weak Hyuuga that was deeply in love with the idiot Naruto? "I'm just surprised that you're here."

"That's none of your concern." Hinata turned to glace into the stream. His reflection appeared beside hers.

She turned sharply and stared up at the emotionless Uchiha. Inside, Sasuke mentally flinched. Her eyes were activated and had a glare he had never seen before.

"There you are," Orochimaru's voice echoed before Sasuke.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga turned to face the Sannin. He nodded at Sasuke before waving him off. The meaning was clear. But Sasuke didn't move.

"I'd like to talk with Hinata alone for a moment, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke left, still perplexed. Orochimaru wasn't acting right towards Hana or Hinata. '_They're not treated as pawns or the usual type Orochimaru deals with._' He thought as he pondered on remain close-by to hear what the Sannin had to say with the girl but decided it was not for his best interest.

Orochimaru waited until he was sure Sasuke was gone. Then he faced Hinata who was staring into the brook.

"Mother told me who you are." She spoke quietly.

"I know. Hinata, I know you have been taught by Hyuuga and are training to be Shinigami, but would you like Kabuto and myself to help with other jutsu?"

Hinata frowned. "I suppose that would be good."

Orochimaru laughed. "I suppose your mother is right about the Shinigami blood. She was once shy like you were."

"Mother is very kind." Hinata stated, as she remembered the life she had before her mother's exile.

Orochimaru nodded. "Against whatever people may think, Hana is like a daughter to me and my heir if anything should happen. When she dies, that honor goes to you."

Hinata didn't speak. She never expected this to happen. Sure, she should have been the heiress to Hyuuga. But now to Orochimaru's legacy, whatever that might be. Her glace shot towards his hand which rested itself lightly on her shoulder. Then he left her alone to her thoughts.


End file.
